Semiconductor devices are typically formed as rectangular dice on a circular wafer. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary wafer 100 including a number of dice 101 (only a few are explicitly numbered). Exemplary dice 101A and 101B are separated by an area 102 often called a “street.” Any area between dice is termed a street, including vertical and horizontal areas that continue past several dice 101 and any other suitable areas. A laser may be used to separate the dice by cutting the wafer 100 in the street area 102. However, thermal shock and high temperatures created by the laser may cause portions of the wafer to damage the dice 101 via “thrown” particles or reformed material. It would be desirable to use a method of die separation that causes less damage to the dice 101.